nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayoi Hachikuji
Mayoi Hachikuji (八九寺 真宵, Hachikuji Mayoi) is the ghost of a fifth-grade elementary school girl who was killed in a traffic accident while trying to reach her mother's home. Since her death, she has been haunting people who possess an urge to avoid going home as an oddity. Appearance Mayoi is a young girl with long black hair and dark red eyes. Her hair is tied into two ponytails and she wears a white headband with a white swirl on each end. Her outfit resembles an elementary school uniform: a white blouse with two straps connected to a dark blue skirt; white socks; and pink shoes. One distinguishing part of Mayoi's overall look is the large pink backpack she always carries on her back. It is an unusual piece of baggage which looks like a large chick, containing different things such as large paw and several small plush dolls. Araragi once noted that Mayoi looks different if she takes off the backpack, as if a snail was turned into a slug. Name At one point, Koyomi gets revenge by making fun of her name in return, calling her "Hachihachiji" and "Hachishichiji". Mayoi complains that her name is losing a temple and several temples when he says it. He then calls her "Hachirokuji". In doing this, he substitutes for the "ku" (number 9) syllable in her last name (between "Hachi" and "Ji") other numbers: "hachi" (8), "shichi" (7) and "roku" (6). Effectively devaluing her each time he names her. Due to this, one could think of her surname as being shortened to "89ji". Her name is spelled 八九寺 and the "temple" reference refers to her name meaning "89 temples". PersonalityEdit Befitting her age, Mayoi is cheerful, energetic and inquisitive. She makes a lot of spelling mistakes and has a habit of mispronouncing Koyomi's family name. On the other hand, she does not easily trust strangers, and will even fight back against them if they become too nosy. She also shows a timid side around people whom she finds frightening (e.g. Hitagi, who admitted her dislike for younger girls). BackgroundEdit Mayoi came from a broken family, with her mother divorcing from her father at an early age. After the divorce, her father was granted custody over Mayoi, and because of this, she eventually became unable to remember what her mother looked like. Longing to see her mother, Mayoi decided to travel to look for her mother's house on her own. Sadly, during her search for the address of her mother's home she was accidentally hit by a truck, killing her. After becoming a haunting spirit, Mayoi continues her quest to look for her mother's house, not knowing that she was turned into an oddity. PlotEdit ''Mayoi SnailEdit Koyomi met her in a park on Mother's Day and offered to help her find her mother's home. She later graduates to become a "Wandering Spirit" after Koyomi and Hitagi help her reach her destination. Karen BeeEdit Mayoi was seen by Koyomi while he is on his way towards Nadeko Sengoku's house. After she is harassed a bit by Koyomi, they have a serious talk about his plans regarding him secretly being part-vampire. Mayoi advises that it is much simpler to leave his sisters in the dark regarding everything supernatural, including his vampire blood, and to prepare to lead them out of the world of oddities if the need arises. She also reassures Araragi, who is still depressed after Meme's sudden disappearance, telling him that she will make sure to say goodbye to him when that time comes. Mayoi Jiangshi In ''Mayoi Jiangshi, Koyomi and Shinobu accidentally travels back in time 11 years, the day before Mayoi's death. Koyomi, wanting to prevent Mayoi from turning into a wandering spirit, helps her travel to her mother's house. After they returned to the present, they found out the whole town was being infested with zombies. In this history, Koyomi has not met Mayoi, so in the events of Tsubasa Cat, he didn't get the information on Shinobu, or went near Mister Donuts, so Black Hanekawa killed him, causing this timeline's Shinobu to vow to destroy the world and make zombie vampires, or 'Jiangshi'. On a search for a power spot, Koyomi and Shinobu manage to attract the zombies but managed to be saved by a grown Hachikuji. It seems that Mayoi was not happy that she became a spirit, but was happy that as a spirit, she was able to meet Koyomi. Koyomi also stated that he's the happiest when talking to Mayoi. Trivia *Mayoi's first name can be read in a number of ways. Reading the original kanji of her name gives the meaning "true" and "evening". Alternatively, it can be read as "迷い" which means "to lose one's way". *Likewise, Mayoi's last name Hachikuji has alternate interpretations. Although the name consists of the characters for "eight", "nine" and "temple", the kanji for "eight" and "nine" can also be read as "yaku" together, which means misfortune (厄). *Her family name before her parents got divorced was Tsunade (綱手). Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance